Communication networks are becoming denser, with more and more access points providing coverage to terminals. Such access points are deployed where needed, e.g., on lampposts or flagpoles, or even in trees. These access points are sometimes connected to the core network via point-to-point microwave radio links.
A microwave radio link or radio link system is a communication system that transmits data between two fixed locations over a point-to-point radio link.
Point-to-point radio links often use highly directive antennas, such as disc or horn antennas, for communication between a communication device and a remote communication device. Such highly directive antennas provide high antenna gains, and therefore have relatively narrow antenna main lobes. Due to the narrow antenna main lobes, the antennas of a point-to-point radio link need to be carefully aligned with respect to each other such that the narrow antenna main lobes point in the direction of communication.
It is known that some communication scenarios involve mobile infrastructure that is inherently mechanically unstable, such as communication from a ship, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,496A, or from an aircraft, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,156A. In these cases directive antennas are often equipped with sensor based motion detection systems which are used to control advanced mechanical stabilizing means or active antenna arrays adapted to compensate for movements due to mechanical instability.